


Bad Boy

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

.

“You cheated, admit it!”

“Ah Bodie, you’ll just have to accept the fact that some of us have naturally superior intellects and—”

“You cheated!”

“For a cricketer you’re not a very gracious loser are you?”

“You _cheated_.”

“Christ, it’s like listening to a broken record. Did you see me cheating?’

“No.”

“Then how did I do it, Sherlock?”

“I’m not sure, but I notice the one thing you haven’t said is _no Bodie, of course I didn’t cheat._ So how did you do it?”

“How indeed?”

“… It’s so bloody obvious! You broke into the office last night and copied the test.”

“Prove it.”

“I don’t need to…”

“Bodie, let go of my arm…Where are we going?”

“Supply room.”

“Why?”

“It has a lock on the door, I’ve got handcuffs and _you’ve_ been a _very_ bad boy.”


End file.
